


A New Beginning

by thehiddenpeople



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehiddenpeople/pseuds/thehiddenpeople
Summary: Reader is an Overwatch agent in a relationship with Mccree. Reader leaves Jesse a note and attempts suicide. Reader is brought back by none other than Angela Ziegler, and learns they must undergo "reconstruction".





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, I'm very new to this. I'm also very new to this site. That being said, I'm open to constructive criticism. I feel like I could've spent more time writing this, let me know what you think.  
> This is just the intro to a longer piece that doesn't exist yet, I'll eventually finish it.  
> Also, Mccree isn't actually in this chapter... sorry!

_Jesse,_

_I’m leaving. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you in person, I’ve been a complete mess._

_I loved being a part of this team, and I loved every minute I spent with you… But it’s just my time. I’m sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Y/N._

 

That was the note you slid under his door at 3:49AM.

You’d had this planned for quite some time, and knowing it’d be over soon was an odd kind of relief.

By 4:02AM you were back at your room getting things organized, which you weren’t sure was really necessary but you did it anyway. You’d spent time earlier packing up your clothing and various personal belongings into 2 suitcases, which now sat neatly at the end of your bed. You looked around the room, making sure not a thing was out of place. The bed looked flawless, the room was organized down to every last detail. It looked like it did the day you were assigned this room.

You went into your cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka you’d been saving. With no chase around you took a big swig, nearly puked from the taste, and sat on the floor. You took several big gulps and cringed as you felt it burn your throat and stomach.

“Fucking shit, I should’ve brought pop or something”, you muttered to yourself.

You leaned against the wall behind you, staring at the ceiling and pondering your life.  

_It wasn’t an awful life, I guess. Overwatch was probably the best thing I ever did. I wish I could help more people though. It seems like no matter how many people you save, there’s always more people dying. I wish things had worked out differently. I wish my brain was wired differently, that I could handle the things previous heroes of Overwatch had. But I’m nothing compared to them._

You took another swig and looked at the clock on the wall. 4:40AM. The usual wakeup time around here was 5AM, so you knew Jesse would see your note soon.

As you looked around the room one last time, your hand drifted to the gun at your side. You’d become to used to having it on you, like a security blanket. It had got you through so many situations during your time at Overwatch. It brought a sense of security, and of control over your own fate. Despite your current situation, you felt quite calm.

You got up and took a moment to steady yourself, then slowly walked into the small bathroom and slowly sat in the shower. It felt quite weird being in a shower fully clothed.

Your eyes closed as you focused on breathing deeply. This is it, and there was no turning back. Finally you would be at peace.

Before you had the chance to convince yourself otherwise, you took the pistol from your holster and held it up to your head. You shut your eyes tighter and whispered to yourself,

“I’m so sorry, Jesse.”

And suddenly nothing.

No white light, no pearly white gates, not even the flames of hell.  There was no you to experience this nothingness. Maybe it was comparable to blacking out, or falling asleep. But as suddenly as it had ended, you felt an intense burning sensation overwhelm you. It came from deep inside you, echoing through your body in waves of pure pain.

Your first thought was hazy, mainly confusion about how you were feeling anything at all. Or thinking, for that matter.

_Is this hell? Why can’t I see or hear, only feel?_

 

Blood. You tasted blood. You tasted _life._

 

You felt like crying but weren’t sure if you could. Disappointment and terror flooded you, you had failed at the _one thing_ you couldn’t fuck up.

_I literally kill people for a living, how could I have fucked up?_

You felt so angry at yourself, but so overwhelmingly sad. And _dear god that pain._ So many emotions, and nowhere to go, nothing to do. The only things to concentrate on were the burning pain emanating from your head and neck, and the shame you felt for failing. You felt warm tears dripping down your face, your chest began to heave. It hurt to move, every movement of your chest sending jolts of pain through you. You couldn’t help it, you let out a scream. You felt the vibrating in your chest, but no voice came from it. You were full on weeping, but completely unable to move your limbs. The pain was so intense, you could barely handle it... and so you blacked out again.

 

When you woke, there was a hand on your face. It took you by surprise and by instinct, you opened your eyes. The world around you was way too bright and blurry, you couldn’t make out much of anything. You were clearly very drugged because the pain was gone, and you were much more calm than you should’ve been. Your eyes slowly came into focus and to no surprise, Angela Ziegler was above you. She smiled weakly and started speaking, but you couldn’t hear a word. You must’ve had a confused look on your face, cause she soon realized something and ran her fingers across the side of your head.

It hit you like a tonne of bricks. Noise flooded you, your senses overwhelmed. Beeping machines, a whirring fan, Angela talking, it was just too much. Your eyes flew shut and with a raspy voice you half-screamed.

“Dear god Angela, make it stop!”

You tried to cover your ears yourself, but your limbs just didn’t respond. You felt tears once again, you couldn’t seem to control it anymore. Slowly, relief came as she adjusted something on your head. You sniffled and took a deep breath. This was all so draining in every way possible, but the painkillers helped for now. You opened your teary eyes and looked up at her with only one question.

“Why am I alive?”

A sympathetic look came across her face, “Your body was greatly damaged, but it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. You were quite intoxicated and it was a disfiguring but not fatal blow. You are still being reconstructed.” she spoke as softly as she could.

“I’m being… reconstructed?”

 

She nodded and looked away, “You woke up during a procedure earlier, and for that kind of mistake I must apologize greatly. It’s incredibly unprofessional to let that happen.”

 

“Angela, just tell me what you’re doing to me… please.” Your voice was weak, forming words took so much effort and you had no energy left.

 

“We restored your hearing and vision in the right eye with implants and prosthetics, and next we will be reconstructing your spinal cord.”

 

“I’m..  You….Implants and prosthetics? My spinal cord? I… I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You’re obviously not the first patient I’ve had to do reconstruction work on, so don’t be too worried. Would you like me to ask Genji to stop by? Maybe he could talk to you about what it was like?”  

 

“Um… Sure. I don’t know right now. It’s so hard to think. Can I please sleep first? I can barely keep my eyes open…”

 

“Yes, I made sure to give you more meds. It’s best you don’t feel most of the next few days.”  

 

Her hand returned to your face. You looked at her and gave a weak smile, “Thanks for taking care of me Angela. You’re the best...”

You weren't really sure what happened after that, cause you drifted off into your drug induced sleep without even finishing your thought.


End file.
